Investigation will be continued on carbohydrate metabolism in sympathetic and dorsal root ganglia excised from chicken embryos. In the major experiments planned for the coming year, neurons and neuroglia of these ganglia will be separated from one another according to the methods of Partlow and his associates and the carbohydrate metabolism of the seperated cell types will be compared. This will be done by incubating the preparations with glucose labeled with 14C at the 1, 2, and 6 positions and measuring the output of 14CO2, the incorporation of 14C into tissue constituents and the output of labeled materials to the medium.